


Our Love Story

by Hayleyyy7515



Category: own story - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:37:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23808637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hayleyyy7515/pseuds/Hayleyyy7515
Summary: Follows their love story.
Relationships: own - Relationship





	1. Take 1

Sunday; August 19, 2012 

I swung the door open to reveal a very angry Michelle. When her eyes landed on me, she wasted no time in pushing me further into my own house. I frowned my eyebrows as I watched her close the door before facing me. 

“You,” She said pointing her finger into my chest. 

“Me?” I asked, purely confused as to why my best friend was so angry. 

“Yes you,” She snapped. 

“What did I do?” 

She didn’t say anything. Instead she glared at me before walking towards my living room. I stood there confused for a moment before I followed after her. I didn’t find her in the living room or the kitchen, but then I caught movement from outside. I walked over to the open door that led to the outside, and I stepped onto my patio. I stood near the door for a long few moments, trying to figure out what I could have done to piss off the woman leaning against the railing. 

“You did nothing,” Michelle said softly. 

I frowned my eyebrows even deeper. How did it go from me doing something, to doing nothing at all. 

“You did absolutely nothing,” She said as she turned to face me. Her arms crossed over her chest. Tears in her eyes, which broke my heart. 

“What do you mean I did absolutely nothing?” I asked, pure confusion in my voice. 

"God, you are so fucking blind. How can you not see it?” 

“See what?” 

She stared at me for a long few minutes. The tears gathered up in her eyes started leaking down her face. She shook her head, walking over towards me and the door. “Don’t worry about it.” 

I stepped in front of the door to block her from leaving. She looked up at me and my heart broke into a million pieces when I saw the hurt swirling around in her eyes. 

“Move,” She said above a whisper. 

“No. I am not letting you leave until you tell me what’s going on. I have somehow hurt you, and I have no idea how. I want to know what I did.” 

“It’s what you didn’t do. How many hints do I need to throw out there? Obviously telling you that I want to have a baby with you, choosing a donor that is a male version of you, wanting, needing you there through the whole operation, was not obvious enough. What else do I have to do? Tell you I love you? Because I do,” She said, her voice cracking on the last word. 

I was stunned into silence. I stared at her as those words replayed in my mind. I finally snapped out of my trace when she moved past me. I quickly followed behind her, grabbing her wrist gently before she could get to the front door. 

“You are not leaving,” I said as I moved in front of her. “I’ve been in love with you for years. Ever since I met you, I have been in love with you. Overtime, I convinced myself that you would never return the feelings that I have for you. I picked up on a few hints, but I was beyond the point of convection; you would never return my feelings. I am deeply in love with you Michelle. And I am so sorry that I didn’t pick up on the hints. Having a baby is what I want. I want you. And I love you.” 

More tears filled her eyes, but a small smile growing on her lips. She leaned up and gently pressed her lips against mine. Her hands moved to my waist and stepped closer to me. I moved my own hands onto her waist. I turned my head slightly, parting my lips to ask for entrance. She moaned as our tongues touched for the first time. I pulled her even closer to my body and wrapped my arms around her waist fully. 

“Take me upstairs,” She mumbled against my lips. 

I hummed in agreement as I started pulling her with me towards the master bedroom, where I know we wouldn’t leave for a long time.


	2. Take 2

Monday; August 20, 2012

I couldn’t help the smile that formed on my lips when I woke up this morning. I pulled Michelle closer to me and breathed in the wonderful scent of my girlfriend. Girlfriend, I could get used to that. 

“Good morning,” Michelle rasped into my neck. 

“Good morning, beautiful,” I said as I ran my fingers through her hair. 

She pulled back enough to look at me, before leaning in and gently pressing her lips against mine. I cupped the back of her neck as I pulled her even closer towards me. We slowly pulled away when air became a problem. I smiled down at her and leaned in to press a kiss to her forehead. 

“I could get used to this,” Michelle said with a smile. 

“I know me too. I love you,” I said with an equally big smile. 

“I love you too. Do you want to know something?” 

“I would always love to hear something.” 

“I haven’t taken a pregnancy test.” 

“Why not?” I asked softly. 

“I have been caught up with realizing my feelings for you. So I haven’t taken one in the, even though I can.” 

“Why don’t you take one right now? I have a couple underneath my sink.” 

“Okay,” She said with a smile before slipping out of bed. She grabbed one of my shirts and pulled it over her head before disappearing into my bathroom. I sat up and pulled on some underwear, a sports bra, and shorts. I sat on the edge of the bed, waiting for Michelle to come out of the bathroom. I didn’t have to wait long until she was walking back into my room, over to me and sitting next to me. 

I smiled as I wrapped my arm around her waist, asking, “How long do we have to wait?” 

“It says five minutes.” 

So for the next five minutes we waited in silence. She looked up at me once those five minutes were up, nerves in her eyes. “Would you mind checking it?” 

“I would love to.” 

I stood up and walked over to my bathroom. I walked over to the counter and took two deep breaths as I picked up the test. I looked down at the test. 

Positive. 

I could help the smile that formed on my lips. Or the tears that filled my eyes. I walked back to my room, right over to where Michelle was. I tackled her into a hug and nuzzled my head into her neck. 

“Pregnant?” She asked, hopeful. 

“Pregnant,” I said into her neck. 

She pulled me away and crashed our lips together, the both of our faces becoming wet with tears. 

“I love you,” I whispered against her lips. 

“I love you, too. So much.”


	3. Take 3

Tuesday; August 21, 2012 

I walked into my living room with two plates in my hands. I sat next to Michelle and handed her a plate which made her smile, pressing a kiss to my cheek. I turned my head and smiled big, falling more in love with her when I saw her smile being returned. 

I leaned in and pressed a kiss to her lips. The kiss was short and sweet before we pulled away, turning to the food. We watched the movie as we ate, and once we were done, I took our plates to the kitchen. I came back to the couch, wrapping my arm around her shoulders. 

“I set up an appointment to have blood work done, to confirm that I am actually pregnant. Would you mind coming with me?” She asked softly. 

“I would love to come with you. When is it?” 

“On Friday,” She said with a smile. 

“I will most definitely be there. I cannot wait,” I said with an excited smile. 

“You’re adorable,” She said before leaning up and pressing a short kiss to my lips.


	4. Take 4

Wednesday; August 22, 2012   
I made my way out of the elevator and through the glass doors that lead to mine and my team’s work place. I smiled at my team, heading up the small steps that led to my office. I stepped inside and closed the door, walking to my desk and sat down. 

A few moments went by before there was a knock on the door, and it was opened. Erin, one of my best friends, walked in with a big grin on her face. 

“Guess what?” She asked as she took a seat in the chair across from my desk. 

“What?” I asked as I looked up at her. 

“I got a date.” 

“With?” 

“You know that girl I have been crushing on in the undercover department?” 

“You finally asked her out,” I said with a smile. 

“I did. And she said yes!” Erin shouted excitedly. 

“That’s great. When is the date?” 

“On Friday,” She said excitedly. 

“Speaking of Friday, I will be out all day,” I said as my own smile grew on my lips. 

“Why?” 

“Personal.” 

“Really?” Erin asked, sighing deeply. 

“I will tell you when it’s time. For now it’s personal.” 

“You better.” 

“You will be one of the first people I will tell,” I promised.


End file.
